


Hootenanny

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, New Year's Eve, The Arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Hootenanny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/gifts).



"I don't know why we have to do this every year," Crowley said. "It's getting rather old. You hate Jools Holland anyway."

"I don't hate anybody, my dear," Aziraphale said, passing over a glass of Laphroaig. "It's in my job description."

"Right," Crowley said sceptically. "Three-two-one, Happy Arbitrary Marker of Time Passing, angel. I'm not singing the song."

"Happy New Year to you too. And yes, you are. _Should Auld Acquaintance_ \- "

After a moment, Crowley joined in, loud and tunefully. It wasn't as bad as it could be; it never was. Not that he was going to say that aloud.


End file.
